


windflower

by uwubyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Royalty, Slavery, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubyun/pseuds/uwubyun
Summary: After only two months of his pregnancy, Baekhyun's husband General Chanyeol died during the war. Still grieving and lost his way, Baekhyun was captured by the Demon Kingdom to be a slave.To his surprise, the Demon King is the exact replica of his deceased husband.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 25
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun always believes in Chanyeol.

His husband never broke his promises or made him sad. He always does his best fulfilling his commitment as a husband even though he has a big responsibility on his shoulder. Baekhyun accepts him for what he is, he understands Chanyeol’s job as the General of this country. He is also aware that his husband is risking his life protecting the people.

But, it doesn’t mean that he is ready to accept his death.

Baekhyun still remembers when Chanyeol only comes back for two days after months in the front line -- battling against the invaders from the North. After achieving tremendous success, Chanyeol finally went back home -- back to Baekhyun’s embrace.

“I’m on leave for two weeks, ”

Chanyeol said, with Baekhyun on his lap -- refusing to let the taller go anywhere even though his uniform stinks with gunpowder and blood.

The smaller gasped in surprise before looking up at Chanyeol.

“Why?” He asked, Chanyeol never taking a vacation this long before.

The general smile in adoration seeing the confused looks of his sweetheart.

“We have never been on our honeymoon right?”

Baekhyun nodded, it’s true that they have never gone on a honeymoon ever since they got married one year ago. Baekhyun doesn’t mind, he understands Chanyeol’s duty. As long as his husband comes back to him alive, he is content with everything.

“Junmyeon said the beach in the northwest is beautiful. Let’s go there shall we?”

Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol again, too happy to even mutter any words. His husband chuckled by the reaction while caressing the soft locks tenderly.

“I love you, pup”

Baekhyun smiled upon hearing the endearing name that his husband gave to him ever since they met for the first time.

“I love you too”

-

It was during the morning of Chanyeol’s second day on break, Baekhyun was watering the blooming Anemone flowers while Chanyeol was preparing breakfast for both of them. When suddenly, a military truck parked in front of their house.

Baekhyun feels uneasy.

Junmyeon was seen getting out of the truck before greeting Baekhyun and asking for permission to meet his husband, his face looks full of worries.

“Junmyeon?” Before Baekhyun could even answer his husband called out the soldier in front of their door.

The said man ran towards Chanyeol, giving him a salute then, explaining the whole situation to the general of the war.

Baekhyun looks at how Chanyeol's nonchalant expression turned gloomy the longer he listened to Junmyeon. After a few minutes of conversation with Junmyeon, Chanyeol strides to him.

He looks troubled and frustrated.

“I’m sorry, I need to go back to the headquarters. One of our bases was destroyed last night”

Although his heart refuses to let Chanyeol go, Baekhyun has to comply with it because it is Chanyeol duty. And he understands it very well even before marrying the General.

“It’s okay, I understand” Baekhyun gave him a reassuring smile even though he is about to cry.

Chanyeol doesn’t look convinced but he still went back to their home, to change back to his uniform that just been washed yesterday.

Baekhyun sighed heavily, trying to control his emotion.

When Baekhyun saw Chanyeol again, the latter was already in his uniform with his heavy bag on his shoulder. Junmyeon is already waiting for Chanyeol inside the truck.

His husband jogs at him, before giving a bone-crushing embrace to the smaller while peppering him with kisses all over Baekhyun’s pretty face.

His mouth doesn’t stop murmuring apology and his love for him.

“I’m okay just be safe” Baekhyun assured him over and over again.

Chanyeol finally let him go, then proceeded to give him one last passionate kiss on the lips. Baekhyun clings to the General, scared to let him go despite the assuring words from his own mouth earlier.

They break apart when oxygen becomes an issue. Chanyeol caressing his face gently against his rough palms.

“I will be back before you even know”

Baekhyun believes in his words.

Chanyeol will be fine.

Everything will be fine.

-

The war with the North continues, soldiers were dispatched to the front line even though they were exhausted by the previous war with the same nation. Everyone wonders how the North can become this powerful even after their humiliating defeat just barely weeks ago.

It was already two months after Chanyeol's departure to the headquarters. Every night no matter how busy he was, his husband always called him and told him about his day.

However, it has already been three days since Chanyeol last called him. He is worried sick but decided not to dwell on the negative feelings because he is carrying another life inside of him now.

Baekhyun rubbed his still flat tummy, happy to receive the news that he is two months pregnant. Three days ago, Baekhyun felt sick and thought that he might have caught a fever, but it turns out that he is pregnant with Chanyeol's child. The smaller one wanted to tell Chanyeol about the news but, since the taller didn’t call him he didn't get the opportunity to inform him about their baby. 

Baekhyun is just resting outside with a book on his lap while enjoying the soft breeze of the evening accompanied by birds chirping happily on the tree. It is a comfortable atmosphere. But if Chanyeol is here everything will be better, he thought. 

Of course, Baekhyun is aware of his husband’s obligation. Marrying him means that he has to marry his job too. But, Baekhyun can't help but wishes he can be selfish for once and have Chanyeol for himself. 

His fingers turned the book into the next page when suddenly, he heard the sounds of a truck engine coming closer to his house. Baekhyun looked up and saw the familiar truck stopped in front of his house.

Baekhyun beamed in delight because Chanyeol is coming back to him! No wonder there are no phone calls, his husband must have wanted to give him a surprise. The smaller get up from his seat, about to leap into Chanyeol embrace.

However, something is not right because only Junmyeon and two soldiers got out of the truck. 

Baekhyun tries to find Chanyeol but even his shadow is not visible to him. 

His heart started to beat faster, he was nervous, anxious, and wondering where his husband could be?

Junmyeon stood in front of him -- his face was grim and full of scars and bruises. He brings his peaked cap to his chest. 

No, no.

Baekhyun watched this gesture so many times in movies that he already knew what the soldier would say to him. His hands are shaking uncontrollably, scared to hear anything that will come out from Junmyeon. 

“General of the South military Park Chanyeol”

Baekhyun stops breathing. 

“Was killed on the night of 24th June in Headquarter, as the result of attacks by the North” 

Then, his world suddenly turned pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun never fails to visit Chanyeol’s grave every day. He will spend hours just sitting there and stare at his tomb. His health starts to decline because he can’t consume any food or drinks without wanting to vomit. At some point, he forgets that he is pregnant.

This situation continued until Baekhyun was found fainted in his house due to exhaustion and stress by the old lady. Fortunately, his baby is fine and the doctor advised him to take care of himself from now on. Since then, Baekhyun stopped being selfish and reminding himself that there is a part of Chanyeol inside of him.

He can’t let their child die too. 

Baekhyun is still visiting the grave every day but he will make sure that he is healthy enough to walk around anywhere.

He heard that their country is in a devastating state after the bombing of the headquarters. The North soldiers were already marching in their capital city, thousands of soldiers died and people were losing their homes.

For Baekhyun, he couldn’t care less about anything around him anymore. What is important to him right now is the life of his child. Now that Chanyeol is gone, Baekhyun has to think about how to raise their child and feed their stomach because the foods in his kitchen are getting low day by day.

Everything is harder now and he has no idea how he will continue living. 

It’s twelve nights after the death of his husband. Baekhyun was sleeping on the bed, body turning on the right side. For three days he couldn’t close his eyes, and so he decided to force himself to sleep tonight.

Who knows, maybe he will meet Chanyeol in his dream. 

He will do anything. 

Anything just to meet Chanyeol again.

Tonight is yet another dreamless sleep for him. He was just sleeping and breathing but somehow, the night feels different. It’s eerie and cold without moonlight visible to light the night. Baekhyun decided to not pay any attention to it and just sleep while waiting for the sun to rise.

However, despite still in slumber -- Baekhyun could hear murmuring noise beside him. The smaller thought that it was just in his head and continued to ignore it.

Everything happened so fast because the next moment, someone climbed on top of him. Baekhyun immediately opens his eyes and about to scream in horror because it’s not even a person on top of him! It’s a hideous monster with an inhumane long grin on its face.

The creature closes his mouth with its hands, a grin still creepily on its face, something is on its hands that make Baekhyun feel dizzy the moment he tries to catch his breaths. It’s too late for Baekhyun to realize that because gradually he loses all his consciousness.

-

“Humans are not worthy at all! They are short-lived and weak" 

"But this one here is a real beauty and the guard said the King wants to have a human slave"

Baekhyun heard people talking but he couldn't figure out who due to his head became so heavy and his eyes still refused to open. Maybe the thing that he inhaled before he passed out makes it painful for him after gaining a bit of consciousness.

“It’s bullshit, our King doesn’t deserve lowlife human as his slave” 

“Also, this human is pregnant! How stupid can you be?” 

“The child will become a slave too as soon as they are born! Don’t treat like I’m an idiot”

By the mention of his child, Baekhyun mustered up every little strength that he had to move his hand and placed it on his stomach, trying to protect his child from the strangers. However, his action failed miserably because it feels like his hands are tied together. Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, the smaller shriek in fear upon seeing the two monsters standing in front of him. One of them is the one that kidnapped him from his bed.

“W-What are you!? Where am I?” Baekhyun looks around his surroundings, he is in a forest with both of his hands and legs tied. 

The monster coming closer to him and Baekhyun desperately tries to scurry away from it even though his action is fruitless. 

“Listen human, you will be selected as the King’s slave” 

What is this monster talking about? 

Why should he be a slave?

“I want you to be in your best behaviour,” It said again, their eyes shone red causing the lithe man to flinch in terror.

“I want to go home,” Baekhyun pleaded while trying to keep himself from crying. 

“Your house is gone”

-

The monsters unbind his feet to let him walk with his hands still tied on the back. When walking with the monsters, Baekhyun realized that this place is nowhere resembling the city that he lives in. Although Baekhyun put up some resistance before, the monsters threaten to kill him and his child if he doesn't comply. Baekhyun doesn’t mind being killed but his child -- he needs to protect his child.

As they are walking in a place that looks like a town, Baekhyun doesn’t see any humans like him, there are a lot of monsters with different faces and bodies. All of them look sinister every time they see him, it makes him quiver that he feels like he could collapse anytime soon.

“I’m sure you have never seen anything like this before” One of the monsters who walked beside him said. 

Baekhyun could only nod slowly, too frightened to even make any sentences. 

“Well, this is demon world”

Even without the monster telling him what place this is, Baekhyun could figure out that it’s not the world he used to live in. 

“No humans can enter this place except if any demons brought you here” 

“Why me?” Baekhyun finally managed to utter the only question inside his head.

“It just happens that idiot over there roaming at your village before your broken heart alluring him coming closer to you” 

So, is his broken heart the one to blame here? Baekhyun wants to say out loud but he knows any provocation to the monsters will lead him to his death.

“Now, act properly. We are entering the palace” 

Suddenly, they are entering a big gate that was protected by a lot of demons. The demon beside him started to talk to one of the supposed guards. Maybe to give them permission to enter the place, Baekhyun doesn't even know.

He is tired, hungry and too broken. He can’t even react properly to this strange situation like normal people will do. 

The air around here is humid, Baekhyun is thankful that he is wearing a thin piece of his sleeping gown. Despite the humiliation walking around with it, at least he is comfortable with the weather. Just as he looked around at his surroundings, suddenly there were a large number of demons walking in the huge garden.

The group was led by a single demon who looks like he holds a lot of authority in this place. They are still so far from his feet that he couldn't observe their faces well.

“I-It’s the King! Quick, bow down”

The guard harshly pushed him on the ground earning a loud yelped from Baekhyun. The smaller whimpered when he felt like some of his exposed skin was scratched. 

“What is this?”

The voice, that deep baritone voice. 

Wait. 

No, it can’t be!

Baekhyun looked up and he swore that his heart stopped the moment he saw the face. The face that he misses the most. 

His husband, the father of his child. 

“C-Chanyeol?”


	3. Chapter 3

Gasped and whispered could be heard among the crowds who had just arrived following after the King. But Baekhyun paid no mind as his eyes only focused on the man who looks exactly like his husband.

“How insolent! Calling His Majesty by his first name!” One of the demons from the group said. 

“Kill this lowlife!” 

Baekhyun didn’t hear any of the threats that were thrown to him because at this moment his priority is only on Chanyeol. His husband that was already turned into ashes is right there in front of him -- in flesh and breathing. The smaller ignored the shivered that were running through his spine when his  _ 'husband' _ is glaring daggers through his soul.

That’s when he realized that this man has two different shades of eyes that look very inhumane and wild.  Unlike his husband's gentle gaze of brown colored eyes. 

Is this even his husband?

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered, he about to let out tears when the man still didn’t react in any of his calls. 

Before he knew it, a demon leaped to him and about to rip his head apart with their long and sharp claws. Baekhyun didn’t even manage to let out a scream when his _ 'husband' _ grabbed the demon by the neck without breaking a sweat. His posture was still the same except for his left hand that was clasping around the creature with his gazes still didn’t leave the now horrified human.

Baekhyun is terrified beyond words as he watches the demon is battling for his life as the King’s grip gets stronger. 

“M-My lord?”

It appears like it’s not only Baekhyun that was frightened by the situation, the other demons are surprised too by the action of their King. But no one dares to step forward and help their  _ ‘friend' _ . Only the sounds of whimpering and strangled noise that can be heard as everyone grew silent. 

“Don’t act without my permission” 

Just after the King uttered those words, he snapped the demon’s head and instantly killed the creature without spilling any blood in his hand.

Baekhyun is speechless after witnessing the murder. Did his husband just mercilessly kill something right in front of his eyes? This is not right, Chanyeol never showed him any violent acts to anyone or anything in front of Baekhyun.

Never.

But this man. 

This man.

Is he even a man?

Is he a Chanyeol that he knows?

“What’s with that face?” For the first time, the King who looks exactly like his husband is talking to him. 

He crouched down to get face-level to Baekhyun, seeing the King's action caused the group to gasp in shock for the nth time.  But, none of them said anything, not after seeing the death of the high-ranking demon in the hand of the King. 

“Calling my name like that” The King smirked. 

“I thought you are on a suicidal mission”

"But, it seems like it’s not the case at all,” He added.

Baekhyun is not only scared but also stunned when he sees the face that he has been longing for is near to him. If only his cuff isn’t there, Baekhyun is pretty sure he would touch and feel every flesh of him just to make sure that he is real. Even though he doubts that it’s actually his husband. But, maybe he could also be his husband, right? Baekhyun doesn’t know anymore. His head feels heavy and his breath is quickening by thinking about the possibilities. 

The King is about to get up after seeing how the human didn’t respond to anything that he said. 

Then, Baekhyun cries. 

“Y-You’re my Chanyeol, right?”

His outburst shocked everyone that was present but the King still looks at him with that unreadable gaze and it makes Baekhyun frustrated because Chanyeol never has that kind of gaze!

He always can read Chanyeol by looking at him but this man? 

This man is different. And Baekhyun doesn’t want to believe that. 

“Please tell me that you’re him,” Baekhyun begged.

No one said anything when Baekhyun let out a heartbreaking cry for one minute. The stress and confusion were getting too much on him to bear that he can't even think straight anymore.

When he seemed to cool down a little bit the King grabbed on his chin forcefully to make him look at his face directly. 

"Listen, I don't know what the hell are you talking about" He spats, causing Baekhyun to whimper on the rough treatment. 

"But I'm sure I'm not him"

-

Baekhyun feels like his world just fell apart for the second time. Of course, this is not Chanyeol. He already knows. Everything about this man is nothing like his husband. It’s cruel how fate is playing with him, giving him a man that looks exactly like his own husband when he is in a vulnerable state. 

“P-Pardon my interruption Your Majesty, but I think this human is sick in his head”

The monsters that abducted Baekhyun finally spoke, their head still bowing low to the King. 

“We will get rid of him immediately” 

The King stands up. 

“Isn’t this little human supposed to be your gift to me?” He questioned.

“Y-Yes, but we didn’t know that he is not sane” 

The King laughs sarcastically upon hearing the answer. Truly delighted yet, amusing by them.

“You give me a half-ass gift and expect me to accept it”

The monster quivers uncontrollably, knowing well that when the King is annoyed their life won’t be safe anymore. 

“I will keep him”

The King announced, his eyes still fixated on the helpless human.  It’s not a surprise to the King that Baekhyun is staring into nothing but it makes the King wonder whether he heard him or not. He calls the servants to bring Baekhyun inside the palace before disappearing into thin air, one of his many abilities as the demon lord.

The monsters were dismissed and being prohibited to never step their foot into the human world again, punishment for their crime bringing a useless human to this world, and even daring to present him to the King.

-

It’s a strange world indeed but the servants which consisted of different kinds of monsters and demons surprisingly treated him very well. Probably because the King ordered them to treat him well before being trained as a servant to the demon lord. 

It turns out that Baekhyun is the only human there, most humans that are captured are either in some low-ranking baron household or doing dirty work to the demons. But, Baekhyun was kept inside the palace because the King thought that he was fascinating enough to entertain him.

Baekhyun didn’t see the King after their first meeting and he is quite thankful for that. He doesn’t know what he will do if he sees his face again -- everything about the King is similar to his husband.

Everything, except his manner and his devilish expression.

Baekhyun is kept in the place for servants like him, they give him a bed and a room for himself. Every servant got their own room, the privilege that only the servants in the palace have.  He heard from a servant that not anyone can just become a servant in the palace. It’s a shock that a pregnant human is accepted as one without going through hellish training like the rest of them. 

They said that the King must have a great interest in him to just let a fragile human enter this palace without getting beheaded. Baekhyun embraces his situation reluctantly, he doesn’t have a choice, does he? If he wants his child to be safe he needs to go through all this.

He needs to survive. 

But, no matter how hard he tries, the pain of seeing the face of his beloved is not his, can’t cease.

-

After a few days of recovery, Baekhyun is being trained to be a perfect servant like the rest of them. Thankfully, they know the limits to his training since he is carrying and only an ordinary human without special abilities like them.

Baekhyun just finished wiping the glasses in the kitchen when Seulgi, the ghost servant, called for him. 

“We need to greet Lady Gaeun, ” Seulgi said while helping Baekhyun organize the glasses in their respective place.

“Lady Gaeun?” He asked out of curiosity.

She must be an important figure in this palace to the point that the servants have to greet her during her arrival. 

“Ah, she is his majesty favorite concubine”


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun forgot how to breathe. 

If it is not because of Seulgi's insane reflex, the glass that he held would have crashed on the floor already. 

A concubine? A favorite one on top of that? Baekhyun feels like crying. Sure, the King is not his Chanyeol but the resemblance almost kills him. How could he survive seeing the face of the man that he loves in the embrace of someone else? How could he survive becoming a mere servant to that face? 

Such a cruel destiny. 

“What’s wrong?” The ghost servant asked worriedly. 

Baekhyun only gives her a weak smile before shaking his head to tell her that he is alright. 

“Can I just stay here?” He tried to protect his heart from breaking again. 

“Is it the baby? Sorry, everyone must greet her” Seulgi feels apologetic, thinking that Baekhyun feels tired because of his pregnancy. 

Baekhyun just nodded in response, too tired and too in pain to even say anything else. 

-

Lady Gaeun is pretty. 

She is prettier than anything he ever saw before, alluring and oozing with elegance. No wonder she is the King's favorite. He heard that she is a succubus, a demon that lives for sex. He can imagine what type of relationship she has with the King. And that’s killing him. 

The servants are lining up at the hall to greet her while she is going straight to the King’s chamber. 

Not anyone is allowed to be in the King’s chamber except for a few high-ranking servants and… Lady Gaeun. 

She must be special to him to be treated this way. Baekhyun swallows up the bitter truth and keeps chanting in his head that this is not his Chanyeol. He shouldn’t be sad because the King is not his Chanyeol.

Baekhyun is standing far in the back, trying to hide because he is scared that he will lose his composure if he is standing close to the concubine. The human looks to his stomach, his baby -- how should he explain to his baby if someday he asks what his other father looks like? 

Chanyeol’s pictures are being kept inside his bedroom drawer in his house. He wonders what happens to that house, now that he is here in another world. 

“A human?” 

Before he realized, the succubus was standing in front of him. Baekhyun looked up and saw Lady Gaeun was already staring at his stomach with anger. 

“That child” She gritted her pearly white teeth, her whole body shaking. 

The smaller can’t even register anything that just happens in his head before he is being choked by Lady Gaeun, her long nails are digging deep in his delicate skin causing it to bleed. 

She lifted him up to the wall with only one hand, her eyes are red and murderous. Baekhyun can’t breathe, every time he tries to catch his breath, the only pain that he feels. The human pathetically scratches on the hand that cut his airs. 

“Tell me, why the fuck are humans like you carrying his child?” 

Who is she talking about? If it’s about Chanyeol then, why is she so angry? His husband got nothing to do with her or this world! 

“Filthy human, you do not deserve to carry his bloodline” 

Baekhyun is beyond confused and scared. He doesn't even know what she is talking about or why is she so angry at him? 

“Die, bitch” 

The human is about to fall into consciousness due to the lack of air when suddenly, he can breathe properly again. Then, Baekhyun is falling into the strong arms that he knows too well. 

It’s Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun tiredly fluttered his eyes open and saw that he is not in the arms of his husband but instead -- it is the King. 

His face is stern. 

The small human could only watch the scene quietly in the arm of the demon lord as he still felt intense pain from being choked by the succubus. He saw every servant stepping far away from the scene, probably confused and scared just like him. 

“How dare you lay your fingers on my servant?” 

His voice is deeper than what Baekhyun could remember then, he heard a laugh. Then, he saw Lady Gaeun in a disheveled way compared to her looks when she entered the palace. Her gown almost burned entirely and her tied-up hair was tousled everywhere. Baekhyun has no idea what has happened to her but he could tell that it’s the King doing. 

She gets up with much difficulty after being pushed by the King using his fire elemental ability. 

After she managed to get on her feet, she looked straight at both the King and Baekhyun. Her ebony-colored eyes become dangerously red again. 

“Your Majesty….How could you do this to me?” She laughs bitterly, the action caused her to cough some blood out of her system. Such magnificent power and he didn’t even lift a finger, she thought while wiping the blood with her damaged sleeve. 

“I can accept you sleeping around with others” She continued, her teeth were as red as her eyes. 

“But, a child with a disgusting human servant?” Lady Gaeun glared at the limped smaller human. 

“I can’t accept that!” She yelled angrily. 

“A child, huh?” The King finally spoke. 

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know! The blood of that child is yours and you know that!” At this point, Lady Gaeun probably has lost some of her sanity. 

Baekhyun holds his belly protectively, although he is still exhausted, he can hear every single word that Lady Gaeun muttered. Her accusation about the child is the King is not true at all! This child belongs to his husband. 

“No” He muttered quietly after much difficulty, only he and the King could hear his word. 

“Even if the child is mine, what does it have to do with you?” The King said calmly. 

The question seems to catch her off guard as she starts to stutter her words. 

“Y-Y-You can’t….You’re the greatest being..You're supposed to be mine" She muttered quietly looking everywhere but the King. 

"And a child with you is acceptable? I see" The King smirked before continuing his words. 

"I don't know what kind of idea you have in your sick head but our relationship is purely physical" 

Lady Gaeun's eyes are wide upon hearing the words. She falls on her knees as if the reality finally hit her. 

"B-But--" She couldn't even form any words. 

Chanyeol looked behind him and saw that the guards were already in their position, just waiting for his order. 

"Take her to the jail for causing havoc in the palace"

The guards simultaneously nod in response, the King walks passed by her with Baekhyun still securely in his arms.

Her hand clutches tightly on the King's trousers when about to pass by her. 

"That child won't survive," She said, gazing at the King and saw the human already fall asleep. 

"We'll see"


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol, his husband. 

The man that he loves is smiling brightly to him wearing his military uniform as if he just came back from his duty. The smaller saw his husband's mouth parted like he wanted to say something.

Then, he heard it. 

“Baekhyun”

The pregnant man didn't wait any seconds, he immediately leaped to his husband's arms and embraced him tightly. So, it was a dream? Everything was a dream? His Chanyeol is back to him, in flesh and breathing. No more bizarre world or a demon that looks exactly like his husband. Baekhyun sighed in relief, no more bad dream. They will be together forever, the petite man smiles at the thought. 

“I already told you that I’m not him”

Baekhyun froze. 

Chanyeol sounds cold and poisonous, unlike him. The smaller instantly looks at Chanyeol. Instead of his husband, the one that he hugs is the demon lord. His two different eye-colors stare deep into Baekhyun as if he is trying to take his soul.

Baekhyun becomes panic

He tried to push the demon away from him but to no avail. The grip that the demon has around his body is so tight that it almost makes him suffocate.

“L-Let me go!” Baekhyun yells on top of his lungs while closing his eyes. Using every little strength that he has to get away from the demon. 

“Baekhyun?” Then, Chanyeol's voice became concerned and warm. It sounds like his husband.

Baekhyun opened his eyes and the image of his husband is in front of him. The devilish expressions from the demon were replaced by his husband's worried look. His gentle brown colored eyes are looking at Baekhyun with pure concern. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to think anymore. It feels like his head is already beyond messed up by now because he can’t even distinguish between reality or dream. 

“Hey, pup. Are you okay?”

Baekhyun cried when Chanyeol called him with that nickname. This is his Chanyeol, no doubt at all! 

When seeing his small husband cry, Chanyeol brings Baekhyun’s head close to his shoulder while patting his head to comfort him. Baekhyun wept on his husband's shoulder, Chanyeol doesn’t even mind when his tears and snots are messing up his uniform. Somehow, Chanyeol's uniform smells brand new unlike the usual smell of blood and gunpowder. But, Baekhyun decided to not comment on anything about it. Instead, he clutched on Chanyeol’s uniform tightly -- afraid if he let it go, his Chanyeol would disappear too. 

“Don’t leave me” He pleaded.

His husband chuckled before answering. 

“I’m always with you”

-

Baekhyun gasped as he opened his eyes. 

He found himself on a huge king-sized bed in an unfamiliar room. The room is luxurious and enormous. His room can’t be compared to this, not even his room back in his own house. That’s when Baekhyun realized that everything was just a dream. The dream about Chanyeol and the demon lord getting mixed up together. How he hugs his husband before realizing that it’s in fact the demon then, suddenly his husband is back to comfort him. Baekhyun sighed, no wonder it's bizarre or how it doesn’t feel real to him no matter how hard he tried to believe that it’s a reality. In the end, it’s still just a dream.

But somehow, Chanyeol’s touch feels real. It’s like he is really there for Baekhyun, uttering those comforting words and even giving him a warm embrace. The smaller would like to believe that maybe his husband is really visiting him in his dream. It’s when he feels that his throat is burning that he remembers that he was being choked by the concubine before fainting or was he sleeping? He can’t recall. Slowly, the event from last night creeping inside his head.

Right, the Lady is so furious upon knowing that he is pregnant. But, he can’t understand why? She said that this is the child of the King when it is his and his husband! However, there are other things that he doesn't understand. Why didn't the King deny the baby isn’t his? Is he taking pleasure seeing Baekhyun suffering? He really can’t comprehend the demon action. 

Baekhyun decided to just get up from the bed despite the bad aching on his back due to the harsh collision on the wall. They should be alright, his baby is strong like him. They will survive this mess together and live their life normally. Baekhyun just managed to stand on his feet and about to make the bed properly when the door suddenly opened, revealing the demon king strides inside.

The smaller one just stood still while the demon came closer to him. He doesn’t know why but his heartbeat has gone faster with each step the demon takes. Probably due to the dream, he thought.

Baekhyun becomes panicked when the king doesn’t stop even when he coming closer to Baekhyun, causing the human to stumble back and hit the nightstand lightly. The smaller close his eyes and turn away when their face is just an inch from each other.

He heard an amused chuckled then, the demon walking away from him. The pretty human opened his eyes and saw the demon is skimming through some papers. 

Aren’t those papers on the nightstand before? 

Ah.

Baekhyun feels ashamed for thinking that the demon would do something to him. Suddenly, everything became clear to him. The room that he is in right now is the demon's chamber. He wondered why he was brought to this forbidden room.

“Your baby is alright if you are wondering” The demon finally said, his eyes still fixated on the papers. It’s the first time they are about to speak almost normally like this, without any audience. Just the two of them together.

Baekhyun thought that it’s not a good idea considering that he is still grieving and longing for his husband. And this demon who looks exactly like his husband just stands in front of him nonchalantly.

“I know,” The human said in a small voice. 

The demon lord smirks. “I see, mother instinct never went wrong” 

Baekhyun is flustered. He hates how they are talking as if nothing is happening between them, as if the demon didn’t make him as his slave or denying the child is his. As if he could tell the human has a lot of questions to him, the demon speaks. 

“If you want to ask anything just say it” But, his eyes never left on whatever documents he is holding. 

“Why didn't you deny that this child isn’t yours?” He finally asks the one big question that he had since he woke up. 

The red-haired demon grinned widely when he heard that as if he found the question is silly. He finally looked up to Baekhyun, his eyes stare straight to the human that it makes him feel shiver all over his body.

“What if I say that it’s really mine?”

Baekhyun is angry, how dare this demon claiming the child of Chanyeol as his? This child is the only present that Chanyeol left for him, he can’t let this demon play around with what isn’t his. “This is not yours” He firmly said, for the first time he didn’t hesitate to talk back to the lord of all demons. 

The demon's eyes glistened with amusement when he saw how the human tried to control his anger. 

“How can you be so sure?”

Baekhyun is about to retort back by telling him that he is not a cheating whore and he certainly only met the demon after he came to this world. But, the demon continued. 

“You can’t even differentiate your husband and me”

The human frown when hearing that, what is he talking about? The only time he mistaken the demon for his husband was during their first meeting. But at that time, Baekhyun is still in a state of confusion. However now, he can see it very well. How both of them are contrasting from each other. 

“Are you saying I can’t recognize my own husband?” Baekhyun tried so hard not to burst into anger despite the disrespectful remarks that the demon said to him.

The demon shrugged his shoulder in response, signaling that he is done talking with the human. Baekhyun had enough. And so, he strides closer to the demon, his eyes filled with fury. The taller demon only watched him without saying anything or showing any emotion.

“My husband is a good man and you’re--” 

“And I’m evil, is that what you want to say?” He bent down to look at the human straight in his eyes. “If it’s that, then you’re right. I’m a hell descendent, a devil, born from misery and wrath” He continues.“Unlike your husband, powerless, completely ignorant and too naive like you” 

Baekhyun almost staggered back from the tension but kept his stance strong. “You know my husband?” He frowned at the words of the demon.

The demon chuckled darkly before moving away from the smaller human, about to walk away from the room without giving him any proper answer. But, Baekhyun is quick to hold his arm -- to stop the demon from leaving him. 

“Tell me” Baekhyun grip on the demon getting harder. The demon only stared at him calmly, it just a few seconds of silence but during that period he saw a flash of remorse in the eyes of the demon. But, it was just a split second before the demon grinned at him. He wonders whether it’s just his imagination or the demon playing tricks on him. 

“Even an idiot would’ve known you’re married to a human” Is that really the answer? Baekhyun slowly released his arm.

Completely aware that talking with the demon is just wasting his time and energy. The demon never gave him a precise answer, beating around the bush a lot and he was just getting tired of it. Still, the demon is not wrong either. What is he expecting anyway?

Baekhyun sighed, then passed by the demon to exit the room. He thought that it’s best to just get away from the taller. 

“Where are you going?” He heard the demon ask. 

“Going back to be a slave," Baekhyun said bitterly, he didn’t even bother to look at the demon lord.

“Ah, you didn’t know about it yet” 

Baekhyun turned towards the demon in confusion. What does he suppose to know? He questioned. 

The demon gave him a lopsided smile. 

“You’re my concubine now”

The human thought that he just heard it wrong because there is no way the demon would make him -- a mere human as the demon lord’s concubine. Isn’t it supposed to be a high-ranking status in this world? 

“Are you joking?” Baekhyun blurted out. 

“No”

Baekhyun is speechless at this point. He could only blink in confusion as a response before the demon added.

“You will have a new room” 

The smaller is pale upon hearing that, this demon doesn’t mean that he will stay in ‘that’ place right?

In this palace, there are many buildings with many purposes. The largest building is for the King's office and official place for the ministers to meet their King, the King’s chamber is in another building that was built for his personal life, the slaves were living in the smallest building but still comfortable enough to fit all of the slaves there. 

And there is a place, especially for the demon lord’s concubines. Nobody gained access to that place except for the King himself and few slaves that were chosen by the concubines and the King.

Lady Gaeun was from that place. Baekhyun trembles slightly when remembering his near-death encounter with the King's favorite concubine. He wonders what happened to her, but he didn’t dare to ask about it. 

"Well, it’s obvious isn’t it?” The demon answers. The demon suddenly appeared closer to him, giving the human no chance to escape. He leaned closer to Baekhyun’s ear and whispered. 

“Be a good boy and serve me well” Then, he disappeared into thin air, leaving the stunned Baekhyun alone in the room.

-

Baekhyun was brought to the concubine’s place that evening. Before entering inside, Baekhyun could see that the place is heavily guarded. The human heard from Seulgi that after the King’s chamber, this building came in second in terms of security. It’s expected since concubines are the ones that knew the King intimately. It’s to protect whatever information they have about him and also a sign of warning of the King’s power to them if they are thinking to turn their back on him.

As he enters the building, Baekhyun feels like he is out of place with his dirty uniform (thanks to Lady Gaeun), messy hair, and petite body compared to the demons surrounding him. He is being escorted by a slave that works solely for the concubine, to show him his room here.

“So, this is that human?” 

Baekhyun heard someone calling for him and immediately halted his track along with the slave who kept their head down to the figure. The pregnant man sees a very beautiful woman walking towards him. Her coat is made of white fur flowing with each step that she takes, on top of her brunette long wavy locks there are a pair of fox ears? 

“The one who carry His Majesty child”

Despite the urge to lash out at the woman, he remembers his first encounter with Lady Gaeun. Then, Out of reflex, he hugged his own stomach protectively. Will she go berserk like Lady Gaeun too? Baekhyun doesn't want to suffer the horror when his life almost slips away from him. But, the woman in front of him only laughed seeing his reaction. 

“Don’t worry, His Majesty already warned us not to touch even a single hair of yours”

He did? But why? Aren’t they practically a stranger? Baekhyun is confused, his heart starts to skips a little bit faster -- the possibility that he is-

No, they are not the same.

“But I have to thank you for getting rid of that deranged succubi” She smiles in satisfaction. Baekhyun has no idea what has happened between both of them but he guesses that it’s not pretty at all based on her reaction. So, he decided to just keep silent, who knows what she is going to do with him if he makes her angry? 

“Well then, little human. Enjoy your stay here” And with that, she walked away along with several slaves behind her. There is no doubt at all that she is a concubine too based on her glamorous figure and influence that she holds in this place.

He knows that this is not his husband, but still, his heart is clenching in pain. Who knows how many more concubines that the demon lord has and Baekhyun will meet them sooner or later. Perhaps it’s because of his physical resemblance? Although he can’t help but notice that the demon lord has a little bit bigger body compared to his husband.

Maybe because he is, in fact, a demon and his husband is just a human. 

-

He is given his own personal room which is near the garden. The room is larger than any of his rooms before, but still can't be compared to the king’s chamber of course. Inside the room, it has a bathroom, a table for him to eat, and a mini library that he loves so much. Baekhyun is very content with this room as if it’s designated to his own liking. He also learned from Seulgi who was granted to be his aide, that the woman he met earlier is the demon king's first concubine and his longest companion.

Her name is Lady Sua, a nine-tailed fox -- the rarest species in this world. Because of her status as a spirit, she has greater longevity than everyone including the demon king. No one knows her age except the king but some rumors said that she lived longer than thousands of years. It was said that she has been with the king even before he rose to power

Baekhyun unconsciously pouted when he heard the story of Lady Sua. She must be very powerful even without Seulgi mentioning it. All the two concubines that he met so far have immense power in them so why does the king still keep him around? 

He is undoubtedly useless.

The friendly ghost immediately assured him when she saw his pout. “Hey, it’s okay! You are pregnant with His Majesty heir though, I don’t know when you met him but you must be special to him!” She said enthusiastically.

Baekhyun would like to tell her that this is not that demon child, this is his and his husband. Why does everyone in this world keep telling him that nonsense? 

“But really, if it wasn’t for that woman. We will never know that you’re carrying his child” Seulgi continued.

That woman is Lady Gaeun. She was stripped from her rank and being dismissed by the palace thus, explained why they can’t call her name with honor anymore. The small human wonders whether his fate will be like her too if one day he decided to defy the king?

-

Baekhyun is just finished wearing his white soft cotton nightgown and preparing to go to bed when out of sudden, he is being embraced by someone from behind. The human is about to let out a startled scream and elbow the stranger.

Then, he hears his voice.

“Calm down, it’s just me” 

The small human doesn’t know whether he should sigh in relief or be horrified due to the fact that it is him, the demon lord. 

“Let me go” Baekhyun tried to wiggle out from the hug but his attempt was fruitless as the king held him tight. The demon chuckled by his pathetic attempt. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be my concubine?” He questioned, his voice is low and deeper than usual. 

Baekhyun stood still, his small hands grasping on the bigger one. His heart is about to explode by their closeness.

"I have a husband” He reminded the demon and to himself too. 

The demon hummed before he replied. “Tell me something that I don’t know”

His big, rough hand sliding down through his body, almost causing the poor babe to fall on his knees for trembling too much due to his oversensitivity. Baekhyun closes his eyes, his face is flushing red. Then, the hand stopped at his stomach for a while, the demon just let his hand on it without doing anything anymore as if he wanted to feel the child's presence. Only silence filled the room, however, the stillness felt pleasant and calm.

Baekhyun starts to loosen up little by little, he even leaned his head to the demon’s chest. The human thought that if Chanyeol was still alive they must have been in this situation too. 

This feels nice.

His smaller hand was put on top of the king's. Eyes still close but this time in serenity. Baekhyun let out a sigh of satisfaction. He only opened his eyes when the demon kissed his neck.

Baekhyun immediately jerks his head away from the demon, he turns to see the demon clearly albeit his body still pressed together with the demon. His heartbeat almost ends the moment he saw that the king is already staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Before Baekhyun could utter any words, the demon beat him from it. 

“Say my name” 

Baekhyun eyes widen in surprise, his mouth gapes. The kiss from before still hasn’t been forgotten in his mind.

“What?” He said breathlessly, thinking that he might have heard it wrong. 

The demon gives his lopsided smile as if it’s the way of teasing the petite human. Baekhyun leaned back when the creature became too close to him. In this way, the smaller can see every inch of the demon’s face clearly, he can count every bruise on his face and how bright his blue color left eyes compared to the other one. Baekhyun also can’t help but notice a healing bruise on the corner of his lips.

Maybe because of his face that has similarities like his own husband, Baekhyun unintentionally brushed the bruise with his fingers, his eyebrow furrowed together as he examined the wound. Completely forgotten that he is in fact in the arms of a demon. That’s until he feels the grips around his waist suddenly tighten that he realized his action. Baekhyun gasped in realization, quickly trying to remove his hand from the demon's face. But, the king hastily caught his wrist, holding it tight. Baekhyun's face burned from shame.

“I ask you to call my name, not touching my face,” He said but somehow, he doesn’t look mad but still, Baekhyun is horrified beyond words. 

“I-I’m sorry” He stuttered his apology. 

The demon doesn’t look satisfied, thus making Baekhyun feel even more anxious. Sure, he did talkback with the king before but now, he is scared. He is terrified by himself for getting comfortable with the demon just because of his resemblance to his husband. 

Baekhyun is more afraid of himself than anything right now.

“Say my name” The demon repeated the same words from before again. 

The human titled his head in confusion, it’s strange how the demon wanted him to call his name. His emotions from earlier were replaced by confusion. Just why? What is his reason? Are Baekhyun allowed to ask?

Noticing how the human still refused to call his name, the demon pressed their body impossibly close together. 

“My. Name” 

Baekhyun looks anywhere but at him, his mouths keep open and close as if he wants to say something but his mind forbids him to do it.

That name belongs to his husband. 

But, it also belongs to the king of all demons. 

Is it alright if he said it? 

-

-

-

“C-Chan-” 

The demon eyes flickering, his smirks grow larger.

Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly, refusing to see any sort of expression by the demon. 

“Chanyeol” 

The ruler of hell and demons.

-

The human let out a small shriek when suddenly his body was thrown into a soft mattress, Baekhyun instantly opened his eyes and saw the demon is climbing on the bed. He just about to scurries away from him but as usual, the demon always beat him from anything that he did. The king is lying beside him before collecting Baekhyun’s small body into his embrace. His legs are tangled with Baekhyun’s already exposed creamy legs, arms around his slim waist. After getting comfortable with their position, the demon closed his eyes. 

“Sleep, Baekhyun”


	6. Chapter 6

Despite not having any tendency to sleep yesterday, somehow Baekhyun instantly falls into a deep slumber. He wonders whether it’s one of the demon's abilities to make someone sleep. It was a new morning, Baekhyun found himself sleeping alone as he opened his eyes. The presence of the lord was nowhere to be seen. Although he was having a really bizarre dream, for some reason he feels protected that night.

A dream about Chanyeol no-- two Chanyeol was making his heart ached and his head confused.

Baekhyun starts his first day as a concubine with bathing in a water full of Jasmine. After he finished, Seulgi helped him with his garment because as the king’s concubine he needed to look as lavish and presentable as ever. However, since the young human is always born poor and lives in modesty on earth, he insisted to just keep his clothes as simple as he could. 

Baekhyun rubbed his stomach lovingly while staring at the beautiful garden. He is thankful that his room is near the garden so he can go to the garden anytime that he wants. His ghost aide is in the kitchen, helping the cooks for lunch although she almost turned into an angry ghost when Baekhyun stubbornly wants to help in the kitchen too. Honestly, it’s just the first day being a concubine but Baekhyun already feels bored. Throughout his life, he always did chores on a daily basis even when he was a servant, he was instructed to do things that he used to do back on earth. He feels strange just by doing nothing.

Baekhyun continued to read back the chapter that he left after drinking chamomile tea. As he is too absorbed in his reading, he isn’t aware that there is someone approaching him. 

“My, my have a good sleep with the lord?” The voice that he has heard before, Baekhyun looks up and sees Lady Sua is heading towards him with her group of servants behind her back.

Baekhyun closes his book and stands up to greet her but she insists on keeping him seated. She takes a seat in front of him, her servants are keeping their distance at least ten feet away from them to give them privacy. 

“D-Did his majesty tell you?” For some reason, Baekhyun feels scared talking to her. Perhaps her wild yellow animalistic eyes look eerie to him. Lady Sua laughed in delight and Baekhyun just looked at her confusedly. 

“Sweetie, it would be the end of the world if his majesty suddenly visited me without having any proper request” She gleefully said, as if he just asked the most ridiculous question ever.

“I’m a fox, of course, I have a great sense of smell like that deranged succubi, only that mine is much stronger” As she said that, her ears playfully flicked, much to the smaller fascination. 

Baekhyun offered her tea which she accepted right away. While she is sipping the tea, Baekhyun can’t help but think that she probably knows a lot of things that he wants to know.

“I wonder” He begins, the fox turns her attention to him. “How did you and his majesty met?” There must be a reason why the legendary nine-tailed fox ended up becoming the king’s concubine, right? 

She chuckled lightly after she heard the question. “You really remind me of something small but cute, a kitty? Nah, it’s not suitable” Lady Sua examined his face, her voice sounds playful. 

“Perhaps a puppy? Ah, now it’s fit” She smiles in satisfaction, Baekhyun begins to wonder whether she even heard his question or not. Then, Lady Sua leaned her body on the table to scrutinize the human’s face clearly.

“About your question little human, it’s a very weird encounter, to begin with,” She said softly and Baekhyun could only listen.

The fox leaned back on the chair to make herself more comfortable. “Before I met him, I’m just a wild fox that loves to roam around on earth and played with the humans for a little bit but somehow, it got too bored for me -- You see, living for thousands of years isn’t a really good thing” She sighed while thinking about her boring life back then. 

“It was during the Yeonsangun of Joseon reign where his majesty and I first met, I was just resting in my house while watching the king slowly going berserk, it was quite entertaining if I must say” Lady Sua grins as she remembers that period where everyone was scared of the king who was losing his mind and abducted every maiden to be his personal prostitutes. 

“I heard he was searching for me but anyway-” She mumbled under her breath before continuing her words. “His majesty who was just the heir of hell at that time found me” 

Baekhyun doesn’t realize that he is holding his breath as the story finally comes into the part that he is most curious about.

“Weird guy, but very smart and deceiving. Way more deceiving than me if I must say. He asked me to lend the most sacred power that I never used before” Her eyes suddenly pierced through Baekhyun, causing the human to shift uncomfortably.

“I still remember how angry I was back then until my nine tails appeared” 

Baekhyun remembers that the legend said if the nine-tailed fox showed all her tails, it means that she is in full mode to kill anyone who threatens her.

“So, yeah we fought like there’s no tomorrow. My house ruined, my tails are being chained and I was barely alive but his majesty doesn’t show any pain even after I gave lots of fatal injuries to him” She rested her cheek on her palm, eyes still staring at Baekhyun, observing him.

“I used to believe that I was the greatest being in the world before I met him” She chuckled.

“I realized that I need to obey him and his magnificent power, I agreed to lend my power to him and soon after that he appointed me as his concubine just to keep his eyes on me and not -long after that he rises in power” She finished her story with another sipped of the chamomile tea. 

“Hmm, isn’t this the king’s favourite too?” She grinned mischievously on the cup.

Is it? Baekhyun doesn't even know that what he knows is that his husband loves it. Lady Sua soon put her cup back on the table, Baekhyun took this opportunity to ask another question to her. 

“You say that Lady Gaeun has a great sense of smell?” He carefully asked, her face frowned upon hearing the name. 

“Yes, she can even smell whose blood you belong to like me and his majesty. In this place, only three of us possessed that power -- well, it’s two now” Lady Sua gleefully said the last part.

So, it means that-

Baekhyun is horrified, he instantly hugged his stomach protectively. It can’t be true, they are mistaken. He's sure of it!

“Well then, little human excuse me, I have another appointment with my tailor” And with that, she left Baekhyun who is still baffled by her words. 

It’s dizzy, his head feels light. So, that's why they keep telling him that this child is from the demon? Because they can smell the blood of his child? Baekhyun takes a deep breath, to stop himself from panicking, or else it will hurt his child too. There must be an answer to this absurdity. It’s either they are lying to him or Baekhyun is the one who has already turned insane and is currently in a hallucination.

-

“P-Please, anything but my c-child” Baekhyun is on his knees begging to the faceless person above him.

“That child is a disgrace!” Said the person, the crowds that surrounded him started to snicker by his pathetic attempt.

But, Baekhyun didn’t give up. Not when the life of his child is at stake here! “M-My child didn’t do anything wrong…”

“It sure doesn’t but it has to pay for your own sin”

-

Baekhyun instantly sits the moment he wakes up from his sleep, hand on his stomach protectively. His heart is beating rapidly as if it might burst out from his chest anytime. He wiped his sweats when he realized that it was all just a nightmare although it seems like it’s too real for him.

Like he has experienced it before.

The smaller shakes his head to not let himself think of any unnecessary concern. Baekhyun then proceeds by organizing his bed after seeing that the sun is about to rise. He is pretty sure that Seulgi will scold him when she arrives here because he was preparing his own bed. Always telling him that she becomes jobless because of how persistent Baekhyun is to do everything by himself.

He believes that it’s already four weeks since he lived as a concubine. During that time, he didn’t even see any glimpse of the king at all. He knew that the palace is enormous but shouldn’t he at least see him in this building for once? This is a building for concubines, surely it is supposed to be one of a few places that he would always visit, right?

After preparing himself adequately and as expected, he received a scolding from his ghost servant. Baekhyun went to the garden and immediately water the flowers there, his routine since four weeks ago after he kept requesting to at least watering some plants there. The gardeners hesitantly agree although they only let him take care of the nearby plants that are close to his room. Baekhyun doesn’t mind, at least he is not getting bored just by sitting all day. He wonders how the other concubines managed to be in this place for a long time

He heard that there are three concubines here excluding Baekhyun. He only managed to see the other two concubines from afar due to the location of their room that was being placed far away from his. It’s not like he really wants to interact with them but somehow, he wants to know the criteria of the concubines that the king chooses. 

According to Seulgi, the other two concubines refused to have any contact with Baekhyun due to their close relationship with Lady Gaeun. Baekhyun gulped upon hearing it, he already knew that this would happen but it still scared him. He hopes that the two of them will just let him be.

Baekhyun just finished watering the last plants for today, Seulgi brought him his favorite tea and a slice of lemon cake. The smaller skipped happily to the table, eyeing the cake that he requested a while ago to satisfy his craving. He is never really fond of lemon but somehow, his baby demands it -- so, he doesn’t really have a choice.

Seulgi already went back to finish her chores in the washroom, leaving Baekhyun alone to enjoy his desserts early in the morning. The smaller one takes a sip of tea to rinse his mouth a little bit before he eats the cake.

Then, suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his throat, it’s soon accompanied by the lack of oxygen. Baekhyun begins to take a sharp breath but it doesn’t do anything to his sudden worsening condition. He coughed and noticed that a lot of blood was coming out from his mouth, it didn't take long before he fell to the ground.

-

It’s strange. 

He's pretty sure that never came into this place but why does it feel way too familiar for him? Baekhyun is in an odd big traditional house that seems way too fancy. It's night time, and his only source of light is only the small lamp that is lit up in the hallway. 

Baekhyun walks to nowhere that his feet bought him but somehow, he seems to know his destination by heart. Because the moment he stopped in front of a door that looked like a room, he heard voices inside it. 

“You don’t want me?” The voice sounds so broken. He tried to hear whom this person was talking to but to no avail.

“Then, take me with you!” He heard the same voice again, this time that person is whining in desperation. 

Baekhyun leaned in, to hear what the other person would say but nothing came out, only pure silence.

The sliding door opened, Baekhyun stumbled back in shock. His eyes went wide when he saw the person standing in the room, his eyes glaring at him. 

It’s Chanyeol.

Inside the room, there is another male but Baekhyun couldn’t see his face due to the poor lighting. 

“Baekhyun”

Chanyeol called his name.

-

Baekhyun tiredly opened his eyes, his sight still blurry and his body feels sluggish. But then, his eyes catch sight of Chanyeol, the demon is beside him. 

He looks furious. But why?

He saw a woman crying for forgiveness to the lord, though Baekhyun doesn’t know why. He still couldn’t figure out the situation yet, when did Chanyeol arrive? Why is she crying? Did he pass out? What is happening?

He tried to move his fingers a little bit but it seemed too hard to even do the simple task. His body feels weak as if he has been sleeping for a while. But still, his eyes still become too heavy for him, so he decided to take a nap for a little bit due to exhaustion.

The last thing that he heard before he closed his eyes again was the voice of Chanyeol. 

“Get her out of my sight. Make sure none of her family survive”

-

When he wakes up again, it’s already dusk and the whole room becomes quieter than the last time. This time it’s only him alone, Baekhyun could at least figure out that he is in the king’s room although he has no idea why. His memory is still mixed up with reality and his dream. Baekhyun tries to stay calm and remember what happened to him. He remembers that he is in the garden, as usual, he takes a sip of tea before everything goes black.

Then, he dreams that he is inside a strange traditional house, he heard voices inside a room but when it opened -- it’s Chanyeol all along with someone that he couldn’t recognize. Another bizarre dream to add in his list. Perhaps, it’s because he is too stressed with everything that weird dreams keep appearing in his sleep. 

Baekhyun touched his belly, hoping that his baby is in good health compared to him. It feels like a minute that he thought that he was alone before he saw a movement across the room, Baekhyun accidentally gasped when he saw the demon. 

Baekhyun just waits until the demon stands beside him, he closes his eyes when the demon’s big palm seems to reach his face. Then, he felt a very warm hand on his forehead -- Baekhyun peeked his eyes open to see Chanyeol. There are frowns on his face, it’s a sign of worry, he guessed.

A new expression that he saw from the king since he met him. For a moment, he looks like a human, like his Chanyeol. It’s just silence between them, no words exchanged. When the demon retreats his hand away from Baekhyun that he dares to ask him what has been going on?

“W-Wha-” But instead, Baekhyun couldn’t let out any words because of his sore throat and coughs. 

Somehow, the demon frowned became even more visible. “You shouldn’t talk yet,” Chanyeol said.

It's weird that Baekhyun missed his voice. The demon then brings him a glass of water to him, sitting beside Baekhyun and cradling his head to make him drink it. The smaller reluctantly drinks it although his heartbeat is throbbing inside his chest. Baekhyun feels much better after he drinks some water, Chanyeol places the glass back beside the nightstand. 

“W-What happened to me?” He asks, surprised by the gentle treatment that he received.

“Poison” The demon answered, Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrow -- doesn’t understand the context of his word. 

“You’re being poisoned,” He added, causing the small human to gasp in horror. He instantly checks his belly to feel if there is any harm to his child. 

“The baby is fine”

Baekhyun sighed in relief hearing Chanyeol’s words, he doesn’t mind about himself but his child -- the baby needs to survive and be healthy. 

“But, you’ve been sleeping for three days” The king walked to the window, his broad back facing the human.

No wonder he felt tired the moment he opened his eyes. Everything suddenly makes sense now. But, the question is who was the one who tried to poison him? What has he done to them? Baekhyun swears he tried to live in the palace quietly but it seems way too difficult to do that. There is always someone who tried to hurt him and his baby. 

“Who?” And so he asked, the demon must have known the culprit already, right?

“Seulgi”

“What?” Baekhyun whispered in disbelief. Why? Aren’t they supposed to be friends? There must be a mistake somewhere! Baekhyun was about to question the legitimacy of the accusation before the demon beat him from saying anything.

“I should’ve known that she was that succubi friend before entering the palace, no wonder that old fox kept warning me about her” The demon mumbled, his voice low as if he was talking to himself.

Baekhyun looked down on his laps, it’s painful. The only friends that he has here want to kill him all this time. She is very supportive, always guiding him in this insane world, at some point Baekhyun thought that she is the only one that he can trust in this world. So everything was fake? It’s just a ploy to get close to him then, kill him for revenge? His tears streaming down on his face, Baekhyun sobbed and it got louder from the unknown pain in his chest. 

It's almost the same pain that he felt when he lost his husband. The demon only keeps mum, just hearing the pregnant man cries getting loud each time. He thinks that it’s obvious at this point. 

He shouldn't trust anyone in this world, at all.

-

Baekhyun ended up staying in the king’s chamber for his safety. The king also ordered that every food or drink that will be served for Baekhyun should be tested by a food tester to avoid Baekhyun from being poisoned again. Chanyeol also makes sure that he will eat with Baekhyun during breakfast and dinner just to make sure that there is nothing suspicious being put on his plate. But during lunch, when Chanyeol can’t accompany him, the king will make sure that a food tester will taste every food that Baekhyun will eat. The pregnant man is also not allowed to wander outside unless there are at least three bodyguards to guard him against any harm.

Now, everyone in this world is talking about him. He heard about it when he accidentally eavesdropped servants talking about him in the hallway. They called him as the human concubine that the lord cherishes, Baekhyun doesn’t know which word of cherishing that they meant. When Chanyeol is only keeping him alive because he is too weak to protect himself and his baby. 

They are also sleeping in the same bed. Of course, Baekhyun was scandalous when the king proposed him to sleep in the same bed. However, Chanyeol assured him that he won’t touch Baekhyun or disturb him while he is sleeping.

The demon spoke the truth. Because it’s always Baekhyun who ends up sleeping alone and wakes up with the demon waiting for him to eat breakfast together. Although they are barely talking to each other, it sure feels nice when there is somebody with him.

-

-

Although, it scares him too that all these times, he never realized that he craves attention from someone.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

-

Baekhyun is five months pregnant. 

His baby bump is already showing by now, everyone in the palace also starts to notice that the concubine is indeed pregnant. Although they are still thinking that he is carrying the heir of the throne. Some of them used to doubt his pregnancy before but now since the baby bump already appeared they can’t help but believe that the human is carrying the demon king’s child.

There are so many events where Baekhyun has an urge to just scream at them and tell them that this is a child of his husband, not from that demon. But, thinking about his safety and the baby, he decided to just keep his mouth shut. He knows they are only protecting him because of his child's supposed bloodline and his close relationship with the lord. If they find out that he is not carrying the king’s child, he is scared that his child will get hurt.

Somehow, Baekhyun grew comfortable with the king around him. Although they barely talked with each other, his presence always made him feel safe and secure. Just like when he was with his Chanyeol.

Baekhyun often spends his time in a royal library which is situated in the king’s private quarter. Since he can’t go out like he used to, he makes reading his new hobby. Before he came to this world, he never disliked reading but now, he can say that reading is his favorite. The library provides him with so many books and artifacts that were collected thousands of years ago.

Baekhyun is exhilarated when he finds the area for the first time. Chanyeol also didn't prohibit him from going there since it is not far away from his private quarters. Delighting the human even more.

-

Baekhyun is in the library, trying to find another book after he managed to finish another one this morning. The library has been his favorite spot ever since he discovered it. The building is so enormous that Baekhyun couldn't finish walking around it in just one day. The architecture is also magnificent as it has royalty elements in it to depict the throne's prosperous reign since long ago. However, despite how beautiful the library built no one is ever inside it besides Baekhyun. And so he has to do everything on his own, including trying to grab a book from the higher shelf which requires him to stand on stairs. 

Right now, he is currently doing so after discovering a book about this world. He realized that by reading he can know about this world a lot. From their old history to the current one. Baekhyun wants to know everything about it. And so, he didn't hesitate to stand on high stairs just to read the book about the history of the royal family. It's rare to find that kind of book inside this big library or it's probably just him who still didn't explore the library completely. Anyway, he needs that book to learn about the king. Who knows maybe he can find something in it?

The human beamed when the book finally was in his hand. 

"What are you doing?"

Baekhyun yelped in surprise upon hearing that deep voice. Due to the shock, he slipped on his steps, causing him to fall backward. He closes his eyes tightly to brace the impact but nothing is happening. 

As he opened his eyes, he saw Chanyeol staring straight at him with wide eyes.

His whole body is being embraced by the king. That's when he realized that Chanyeol was catching him from his fall.

"C-Chanyeol" He called for him. 

"Be careful, you're pregnant for fuck sake"

Hearing those words caused the tiny man to shivered, he hates how the king didn't hesitate to talk harshly on him.

"I'm sorry" Baekhyun whispered, feeling bad that he is being a nuisance again to the lord.

"Next time just call someone to get it for you" Chanyeol places him on his feet back after inspecting that there are no injuries on the human. Baekhyun muttered a soft thank you for saving him but then, he saw the lord's eyes are on the ground.

Baekhyun followed his gaze and gasped out loud when he realized that Chanyeol was looking at the book that he got earlier. Baekhyun quickly grabs the book and hugs it to not let the demon see any further although his attempt is already futile at this point. 

"You know, you can just ask me everything that you want to know" Chanyeol grins playfully, causing Baekhyun's face to flushed.

"I don't know if you will speak the truth," Baekhyun said in much honesty. 

"You don't believe me?" His voice becomes much deeper. 

Baekhyun looks down on his feet, his right hand soothing his plump tummy. 

"I don't know," He said.

"Why?" Chanyeol questioned him. 

"Because you're a demon," Baekhyun thinks that it's enough reason to not believe him. 

"I see"

Baekhyun looked up and saw that Chanyeol already turned his back on him, leaving him. "Are you mad?" Baekhyun asks in concern. 

Chanyeol stops on his track. 

"Why should I?" He continues his steps.

Baekhyun could only watch as his figure slowly disappeared from his eyes.

-

Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol that night, he forces himself not to sleep early just to talk with Chanyeol regarding their little incident in the library earlier. 

But, Chanyeol is not coming. That's strange because Chanyeol always comes back to his chamber before midnight to look out for Baekhyun or continue working in his private office that is situated in this chamber. He never left Baekhyun to sleep alone.

When it passed two in the morning, Baekhyun decided to just ask the servants or guards around where the lord might have been. Baekhyun covers his upper nightgown with a cardigan as he walks out from the king's chamber. He managed to find a guard patrolling around the area right away. 

"E-Excuse me, do you know where is his majesty right now?"

The guard immediately bows his head to Baekhyun.

"Your royal consort, his majesty is spending his night at the concubine's quarter"

 _Oh._

Baekhyun feels like his heart drops.

-

He blinked his eyes once, twice. He shouldn’t feel hurt as the demon is not even his husband in the first place but he did anyway. Perhaps because the king’s attention nowadays is on him that it makes him enjoy the treatment that he received and totally forgot that Chanyeol is, in fact, a demon lord. Of course, he has needs too, that’s why he still has the other concubines around him.

Baekhyun wanted to laugh at his stupidity. What is he thinking, really? He should know his place. This is not his husband. The demon only kept him because somehow he piqued his interest, that’s all.

“Your royal consort? Are you okay?” The guard asked him worriedly after seeing Baekhyun silence. The human turned his eyes to the guard. 

“Ah, yes. I’m fine” Baekhyun fake his smile.

“Actually I want to take some air” He doesn’t know where he got the idea but he wants to see the demon. To hate him and make sure that he won’t grow attached to the king.

“Should I accompany you?” The guard offered but Baekhyun immediately declined it. Knowing fully well that he will only look pitiful if the guard found him lingering around the concubine’s quarter.

“But, the king won’t be pleased if he knows about this” The guard grimaced, scared of the king’s wrath. 

“He won’t, I will just walk around here” Baekhyun tried to assure the guard. He seems reluctant but eventually agrees to it by thinking that there are no sane beings who would attack the king's favorite concubine after what happened to Lady Gaeun and Seulgi.

Furthermore, the palace is now heavily guarded against the intruders, so the chances that the human would get attacked is almost impossible.

-

The concubine’s quarter is the closest to the king’s palace, but it’s still quite far due to the enormous landscape along the way. The night is cold and it makes him shiver a little bit because of the choice of clothes that he wears. Certainly, the cardigan doesn’t do much in protecting him from the cold. Baekhyun had to hold his nightgown to his knees when he realized that it’s getting dirty because of the soils. It doesn’t matter anyway when he was a child he used to be filthier than this.

He passed by several guards along the way, he can’t deny that his heartbeats were erratic by his nervousness. He can’t let them catch him going to the concubine’s area. It’s because they will probably drag him back to the king’s chamber because their ruler already prohibited him from leaving the king’s place. Also, they will probably laugh at his patheticness for attempting to go to the concubine’s quarter to spy on the king.

He can't deny that the night here is very fascinating indeed, there are so many stars in the skies and the moon shone brightly that it doesn’t make him feel scared at all to walk alone at night. There are also a lot of fireflies accompanying him with each step that he takes. It makes him believe that the fireflies are trying to keep him safe. 

Somehow, Baekhyun managed to reach the bridge that linked the king’s palace to the concubine’s quarter. He just needs to cross the bridge and he will reach the concubine’s place. By some luck, he can sneak inside the building and probably find the king in one of his concubine’s arms. Baekhyun mustered all his strength to cross the bridge after making sure that there were no guards in sight.

He slowly got up from his crouching position, after hiding behind a bush when he spotted a guard patrolling around the area. Baekhyun begins to hold back his nightgown until it reaches his knees to make it easier for him to move around swiftly. 

“I really spoil you too much”

Baekhyun feels a chill run through his spine when he recognizes the voice. 

_Chanyeol_. 

He turned his body around and saw that the king was standing behind him with his arms crossed on his chest, he didn't look pleased at all. Baekhyun feels like he lost his voice. 

“You dare to defy my words” Chanyeol steps closer to him, frown still attached on his face. 

“Don’t you think that you deserve punishment?”

-


	8. Chapter 8

-

Baekhyun almost stumbled on his feet upon hearing the words but the king managed to sneak his hand around the smaller waist, securing him to his chest. Chanyeol then put his hand on top of Baekhyun’s head, intentionally making their bodies glued together. The human face buried on his chest.

Baekhyun only blinks his eyes once when suddenly he feels that his surroundings have changed. The pregnant man immediately raised his head and found that they are currently in the king’s chamber. Chanyeol released him right away before leaving him dumbfounded on the spot alone. Baekhyun is just trying to process whatever happens to him earlier when the king comes back a few minutes later with fresh clothes.

“Strip” The king demanded, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

Sure they have been sharing the same room and bed for a while now but they never once change their clothes in front of each other. Baekhyun is too embarrassed to do so. Furthermore, they are rarely together except during the night. 

“I-I will change it in the bathroom” The smaller about to take the clothes from the demon but Chanyeol immediately raised his hand, causing the human unable to take it due to his height. 

“Now, Baekhyun” His voice is stern and full of authority that makes Baekhyun tremble a bit.

“I can't,” He muttered softly, his head down looking at his dirty feet and gown. Even without looking up to Chanyeol, he already knows that the king is frowning hard at him. 

“And why is that?” Chanyeol questioned. 

“Because you’re here” Baekhyun stated the obvious.

He heard the king sighed after hearing his excuse, he still stared at his feet until he heard Chanyeol mumble under his breath. 

“It’s not like I never saw it before”

Baekhyun looked up at him but as soon as he did, the king dragged him inside the bathroom. The smaller couldn’t even utter any protest before Chanyeol put him on the side of the bathtub. 

Baekhyun softly gasped when the king got on his knees. Chanyeol takes a wet towel beside him before rubbing off the dirt on the pregnant man's feet. Baekhyun blushed to see the action, his heartbeat quicken. The way Chanyeol wipes his feet is very tender as if he is scared that Baekhyun might break. Baekhyun couldn’t ignore the king’s large, rough hand against his soft feet. The contrast that he finds endearing.

Baekhyun could only watch as Chanyeol cleaned both of his feet without any words. It makes him wonder why the demon lord always treats him kindly? It makes him confused too. Sometimes he is cold and scary but some other times, he will show his soft side to Baekhyun. The smaller one feels like his heart is clenching tight when he sees how focused the king looks when he is cleaning his feet. It’s hard to digest that the lord of all demons is on his knees in front of Baekhyun.

But still, his curiosity from before keeps rising in his head. He still didn’t get his answer yet. 

“What are you doing in the concubine quarter?” Baekhyun doesn’t know where he got all this courage to ask the king.

Chanyeol doesn't seem to mind the question as he is now putting the wet cloth away after making sure that Baekhyun’s feet are cleaned. 

“After breaking my rule, you want to know my personal life too?”

Baekhyun was about to flinch in fear but after seeing that Chanyeol doesn't seem mad, he sighed in relief. The king gets up and takes the fresh cloth that Baekhyun is supposed to change.

“I think I have the right to know '' Baekhyun argued, his hands on the side of the bathtub, his eyes try to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. 

“And what kind of right is that?” The king smirked, feeling content seeing how Baekhyun was pouting after hearing his words.

“I’m your concubine,” Baekhyun stated.

Chanyeol chuckled hearing the justification. He decided to tease the human more. 

“Really? You consider yourself as one?” Baekhyun almost nodded before he heard the next words. “But you never slept with me though.”

Baekhyun's face flushed, well he is not wrong but is it really necessary to say it out loud? Baekhyun wants to yell at the demon. The human still panicked over the statement that he didn’t realize that Chanyeol already lifted his gown until it reached his thighs. Baekhyun yelped upon the realization, his hands immediately covering his private part from being exposed. 

“W-Wha-What are you doing!?” He yelled out of embarrassment. 

“Helping you change obviously” The demon didn’t look at him directly on his eyes but instead, his gaze is fixated on the smaller pale, plush thighs.

Causing Baekhyun to squirm in his place. “Don’t stare” Baekhyun mumbled out of shame, his hand still gripping tight on the fabric.

“How about this” Suddenly, the king spoke after a minute of silence. 

Baekhyun titled his head on the side, curious about what the demon was about to say. 

“You can’t say no. That is your punishment”

-

Baekhyun learned a lot of new things about the demon king. Besides his resemblance to his husband, everything about him is different. Although sometimes his kind gesture caused Baekhyun to feel confused because somehow, he has a few similarities to his husband. Though Baekhyun hates to admit it.

He also learned something today, the king is quite a pervert. It was proven after he ordered Baekhyun to stay quiet, he slid his rough hands on Baekhyun’s soft thighs. Before parting it away, much to the human shock, he holds down his nightgown which almost shows his pelvis.

“W-Wha-” The smaller one face heated up. The king shushed him right away. 

“I told you, no resistance,” He said sternly, causing Baekhyun to keep his silence.

Chanyeol then gives one of the soft, full thighs a kiss, Baekhyun gasps in surprise -- his heartbeat is thumping loudly in his chest. Baekhyun is about to close his legs before the king sits in between his thighs to prevent it from closing.

“Ch-Chanyeol I’m embarrassed.”

Baekhyun almost whined when the king gave another kiss to his other thighs. Chanyeol didn’t reply, his attention on the pretty human thighs as he kissed and bit the snowy unblemished skins until they blossomed with his marks. The king basically worships his thighs.

Baekhyun bit his own lips to prevent any moans from escaping from his mouth, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Despite the foreign sensation that he feels, he can’t help but wonder, what the king is currently thinking? What is his intention for doing this to him?

But one thing for sure, Baekhyun is aroused. Perhaps it’s because the last time he had sexual intercourse was when his husband was still alive and that was months ago. After that, he didn’t even think about being intimate with anyone, including the king.

But now, the way the demon kisses and bit his thighs, making sure that every part of his thighs is covered with his marks is stimulating his sexual desire again. Even the way the king holds his legs tightly is making him burn. This situation is dangerous.

They are in a bathroom and Baekhyun is scared that he will slip off if he doesn't grip tightly at the edge of the bathtub. But, somehow it makes him even more excited that he can’t help but cumming under his nightgown when Chanyeol teasingly touches his aroused shaft. Baekhyun let out loud cries as he cumming, trapping the king inside his thighs as he unconsciously tried to close it during the ejaculation.

The human about to fall off before Chanyeol managed to catch him and hold him close to his chest as Baekhyun tried to catch his breaths. Baekhyun is still so dazed that he couldn’t even protest when Chanyeol made him go into the bathtub and even get rid of his nightgown. Completely unaware of the fact that he is naked from head to toe. The king even helped him clean his body from his cum and put on fresh clothes on him. He carried the human to the bed and tucked him to sleep. 

The last thing that he remembers before falling into a deep slumber is the kind smile that was attached on Chanyeol’s face.

-

It’s weird how by now, he can distinguish between dream and reality after going through so many bizarre dreams ever since he arrived here.

Like right now, Baekhyun is pretty sure that he is in another dream judging by how his surroundings suddenly back to his house in the human world. The house looks exactly the same as before he was being kidnapped by the monsters. Although it’s currently night time, Baekhyun could still figure out the way inside his house by heart. Looking at how little lights this house has, he could guess that it’s around midnight right now. Because he remembers that he used to switch on tiny lamps in the living room before going to sleep.

He can’t deny that he missed his house so much, even though it always reminds him of his husband, this house held a lot of memories in it. He remembers when Chanyeol brought him here right after their wedding, this house is their wedding present to him, he said. Because Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun are both orphans without any relatives, they only have each other to rely on. More like, Baekhyun is the one who relies so much on his husband.

Chanyeol always makes sure that Baekhyun has everything that he needs before going back to war, always taking care of Baekhyun even when he is far from the smaller. It makes his heart warm every time he remembers his husband, his lover who just suddenly passed away. Baekhyun sighed heavily, what is this feeling? Is it because he betrayed his own husband for having pleasure with another man than him? Is this guilt?

Is he cheating on his husband?

The smaller decided to not dwell much on his feelings but instead continue his walks around the house that he misses so much. Baekhyun takes cautious steps to the upstairs, which is where his bedroom is located.

Then, something caught his eyes. On the side of the stairs, he recognizes a small vase of tuberose that he collected the morning of his husband's return and his supposed two weeks vacation. His heart thumping loudly in his chest.

No way.

Chanyeol is here?

His husband is here?

Baekhyun doesn’t wait anymore, he quickens his steps despite the darkness. Cautious is not in his mind anymore, he doesn’t care whether he almost slipped because the only thing that is in his mind right now is Chanyeol -- his husband, his lover, his soulmate is here. Although he can’t be sure yet whether the general is really here, he wants to be sure. What if Chanyeol is really here? He can’t miss him! Even in his dream.

Baekhyun finally arrived at the door of his bedroom, his heartbeat becoming more erratic though he is not sure whether it is out of nervousness or due to his sprinting earlier. His husband is behind this closed door, probably sleeping from what he remembers during that night.

When Baekhyun tried to reach the doorknob, he suddenly became hesitant. What if his husband is not here? What if everything is just another bizarre dream? This is not time travel, this is another dream of his although this time, it looks more realistic like the other dream that he experienced before. 

Baekhyun mustered up all of his strength and decided to just open the door and let the truth reveal. The moment he finally opened the door, he couldn't see anything but pitch black. But he certainly could hear something or someone inside the room. 

Bed creaking, slapping sounds, a string of sultry moans from someone along with groans.

Baekhyun's face heated up when he finally registered in his brain that it’s actually him making love with his husband. That's when he recalls that they are indeed having intense lovemaking that night until it makes him pass out the moment he reaches his climax.

This is also supposed to be the night when they made their child. 

The smaller has no idea what he has to do in this situation, although he can’t see anything the sounds that he and his husband make are so erotic. And hearing his voice sounds this whiny and slutty really creeped him out. Baekhyun didn't wait anymore, he immediately bolted out of the room with a red face. Swiftly walked in the hallway with nowhere to go.

Sure, he wants to see his husband but not like this! God, this is weird. Listening to his own voice like that -- what the hell was that and why does he feel like he has heard his own voice before this?

Wait, that sounds stupid. Or not?

Baekhyun just continued walking when he suddenly stopped on his track. There is a room beside him, he recognizes that it’s Chanyeol’s reading room. But, the thing that catches his eyes is -- The lights are on.

Did Chanyeol forget to close it before going to bed? He wondered. The smaller takes a step to the room and sees that it’s not being closed properly too. He creaked open the door and the light almost blinded his eyes, perhaps because his eyes already adjusted to the dark.

When he finally feels like his eyes are at ease, he roams inside the room just out of curiosity since it has been a long time he stepped his foot here. There is nothing much in here except Chanyeol’s collection of his favorite books and some old military documents. Baekhyun just wandered inside it without much thought until he walked to the corner where the desk is placed hidden away from the racks of books. 

He stands frozen, eyes widen in horror.

Because right in front of him is his husband. 

_Park Chanyeol._

That is currently sleeping soundly on his desk with piles of papers surrounding him.

Baekhyun feels like he is about to drop on the ground, what is this nonsense? Why is his husband here? Shouldn’t he be in the bedroom with him? He suddenly feels dizzy and grabs the nearest shelf to support his body. This is too much, what is happening here? Is this another sick dream? 

Then, _who_ is in the bedroom with him right now?

Baekhyun doesn’t know where he gets all these strengths, but he goes back to his bedroom. To make sure that perhaps he has been hearing wrong or the time actually fast forward after they finished their lovemaking. But no matter how much he wants to prove himself wrong, the reality is right in front of him when he reaches the bedroom.

Standing proud beside his sleeping body is another man, completely topless with his back on him. But looking at the height, that body, the red hair. 

He can guess who that man is. 

It’s none other than the demon lord, _Chanyeol_.

It’s strange how he can see it clearly now.

When the demon king turns to face him, Baekhyun feels like his world is spinning.


	9. Chapter 9

-

Baekhyun wakes up with a scream. He sits up, sweats all over his body. He has been shaking uncontrollably too, he doesn’t know whether he should be glad that it’s another dream or perhaps it’s a sign that this child is not –

No, no. What is he thinking? He can’t just trust everything on just a goddamn dream! 

“I guess, you have seen what happened that night”

Baekhyun whipped his head over to the voice and found the demon lord standing on the wall with arms crossing on his chest. Great, the last person that he wants to see right now is here.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Baekhyun feigns his innocence. 

“Until when you are just going to live in ignorance?” The way the demon uttered the words irritated Baekhyun so much. Demon or not he is certainly not in a mood to play along with the king.

“Then tell me what the hell that I’m supposed to know!?” Baekhyun yelled, he already reached his limit by this point. Everything is too much, too cruel for him.

The demon walked angrily to him and Baekhyun only watched without trembling or showing him any terrified expression.

“How am I going to tell you when you are not even ready to accept the truth?” The king gritted his teeth as he said it as if he didn't want to burst into anger. “Are you sure you’re going to believe in everything that I said?” He added, his eyes looking straight at Baekhyun.

“Tell me, is this child yours?” Perhaps, he has already gone insane for asking that question. 

“It’s mine.”

-

For a moment Baekhyun could only stare at the demon in disbelief before he let out a laugh. A very painful one, it feels like something has been broken inside him. The king only looked at the human's peculiar behavior without saying anything.

“Don’t joke around.” His eyes were empty as he looked at the demon.

“I’m not,” The demon said, Baekhyun turned his head away. Staring at nothingness. He doesn’t know what he feels right now, everything is just mixed up.

He doesn’t know whether he is angry or sad. Maybe he is just disappointed with the demon? After he managed to gain his trust now, it came down to this?

“Before you make your own conclusion, let me explain first” It's as if the demon can read his deranged mind.

Baekhyun glared at him sharply. 

“There’s nothing for you to explain, you’re a demon. I’m not supposed to trust you” He knitted his eyebrow together, but the king still looks as calm as ever.

“Everything that you dream from the day you stepped your foot here is your piece of memory” The demon spoke, completely ignoring his words earlier.

Baekhyun is more confused than ever. Piece of memory of what? He has dreamt about a lot of things since the moment he is here. Is it part of his memory too?

“And why can't I remember any of it if it's really my memories?” The smaller tries to see if the demon tells him lies.

“Because some of it was from your past life”

Baekhyun would like to believe that the demon is just giving him some bad jokes but seeing how he still maintained his stoic face, he knew that the demon was being serious.

 _Calm down, Baekhyun._ He tells himself to stay sane.

“Even if it’s true, it has nothing to do with this situation” Baekhyun just wants an answer, he doesn’t want this demon to beat around the bushes anymore. 

“Your past life is important, pup”

Baekhyun turned his head almost too quickly upon hearing the endearment, the name that his husband always called him out of affection. He pointed his finger to the king shakily. 

“Don’t you ever call me that again” He gritted his teeth, controlling his anger. 

The way the demons still don't look unwavering, infuriates him so much that he just feels like he wants to rip that face out of him. 

“Listen to me, Byun Baekhyun” Perhaps the demon has enough of his madness that he tries to gain his attention back by calling his full name with that demanding voice. Ultimately successful to bring the smaller attention back to him. 

“The husband that you worship so much is me all along”

-

-

-

Huh? 

He stared at the demon with wide eyes. 

Bewildered. 

Confused. 

Somehow he feels a sense of nostalgia.

No way, this really can’t be true. But, his whole circumstances until now are nowhere logical at this point. 

-

-

He takes deep breaths. He needs to stay calm. He needs to stay sane. 

He takes deep breaths again. 

“Send me back home” Baekhyun mumbled, refusing to look at the demon. The king seems to disagree with this as he is about to say something but before the demon could utter another word, Baekhyun cut him. 

“Ever since I came here, I've only been going through misery after misery” His voice wavering due to his crying that he didn’t even notice. He wiped away his tears with his bare hands, though the attempt was futile because the tears won’t stop flowing. 

“I had enough,” He said it, he finally surrendered.

It was just a cold silence with Baekhyun’s sobbing that could only be heard in the room. Then, the demon starts to speak. 

“I see, you are refusing to learn the truth” He sounds disappointed and melancholic.

“It’s better if I didn’t know anything than facing the cruel truth" Baekhyun still refused to look at him. 

He heard the demon let out a mocking chuckle. “I knew this would happen but I can’t help but be disappointed” The lord sighed before continuing. “After all, everything is my fault”

Though Baekhyun would like to know what he meant by that, he doesn’t want to face the demon and just stay silent and wait for the unknown. Baekhyun gasped when the demon grabbed his hand and yanked him away from the bed, securing his arm around the human lithe waist.

-

In a blink of his eyes, his surroundings have already changed to the scenery that he has always known, no matter how long he has been away from it he can never forget his house, his town, and his neighborhood. Although everything is not quite right. Sure, it is his house but the house is gone. There are only pieces of concrete and woods that used to be intact in his house. He can’t even call it a house anymore as the structure already collapsed on the ground, seemingly like it has been on the ground for a while judging by how high the grasses are. He can’t see any of his neighbors, the old lady’s house near him is half-destroyed and looks abandoned.

He wondered what had happened to this town while he was gone? Of course, anything could happen during the whole three months of his absence but it couldn’t be this severe right? This neighborhood looks like it has been abandoned for years. Baekhyun walked towards what is supposed to be his house. He stood there for minutes, didn’t move a single muscle until the demon decided to break his silence.

“In the human world, you are gone for three years instead of three months. During that period, a lot of things has happened in this town and this country”

Three years? He has gone for that long? Baekhyun crouched down to pick up some wood that used to be part of his house. His house is gone. Everything that he possessed before is gone. The reality struck him as the wind blowing wildly, it seemed like it would rain soon but he couldn’t care anything about it. 

“Thank you for bringing me back,” He said softly, almost too softly that he wondered whether the demon heard him. “I would like to be alone,” He continues. The wind blows again. 

“So, this is your decision,” He heard the demon say. Baekhyun wants to say yes, but his voice won’t come out.

“Well then, goodbye Baekhyun”

And the rain starts pouring heavily, Baekhyun feels like his eyes are blurred. He wondered whether it is because of the rain or his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Tanya @uwubyun on Twitter. As some of you might know, I decided to put the demon au tweetfic on ao3 since it will be easier for readers to read without hurting their fingers by scrolling down on that long thread. However, I will still update this fic both on Twitter and ao3 ^^ 
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic! And sorry for the grammar.


End file.
